Heaven inside your eyes
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil de courts OS. OS 1 : Usage. Yuzuru était pourtant persuadé que Seryô le jetterait à la fin de la semaine, comme un mouchoir usagé...


Salut tout le monde :3 Voilà un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF du 5 février 2012. Les règles : un thème = une heure = un OS. (MP moi si vous voulez plus de détails :3)

Fandom : Seven Days  
>Thème : usage<br>Début : 10h09

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Le premier jour, Yuzuru était intrigué. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement interrogé sur les raisons qui poussaient Seryô à changer de copine chaque semaine, et après tout, ce n'était pas non plus de son ressort de le juger. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il l'étonnait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il changeait tout le temps ?

Le plus étonnant, c'était surtout comment il arrivait à faire en sorte que toutes ces filles qu'il jetait après usage ne lui en veuillent pas. Ça, aux yeux de Yuzuru, c'était le vrai mystère. Il était beau, certes, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait sorti cette phrase. "Tu veux sortir avec moi, Seryô ?". Qu'est-ce qui l'avait bien poussé à dire ça, à ce moment-là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Seryô l'avait pris à la lettre. Et quand il s'en était rendu compte… Eh bien, il avait été curieux. Il s'était demandé ce que ça ferait. Comment ça se passerait. Si lui aussi, il se ferait jeter après usage…

Bah, de toute façon, il était un mec, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que Seryô tombe amoureux de lui. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un peu bizarre, certes, mais qui n'avait aucune implication. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils allaient au cinéma, faire du shopping, manger ensemble, et c'était juste comme deux amis. Rien d'autre. Deux amis qui s'attendaient le matin à la gare. Qui allaient ensemble en cours. Qui rentraient ensemble.

Sauf que Yuzuru s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'un simple ami n'avait pas la capacité de faire battre son cœur de cette façon. Lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Seryô, à l'entraînement, lorsqu'il le regardait bander son arc, dans le silence ensoleillé de la matinée, et que sa flèche filait droit vers le cœur de la cible, il avait l'impression que c'était son propre cœur qui servait de cible. Sa silhouette altière était juste magnifique – il s'était senti stupide d'en avoir des bonds dans le ventre comme la première groupie venue… Mais Seryô était beau. Plus que ça, même.

L'inquiétude avait réellement commencé quand ils s'étaient embrassés, sur le promontoire. C'était lui qui l'avait amorcé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Seryô lui réponde… Il pensait que c'était une blague. Comme tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis le début de la semaine. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées qu'il avait réalisé que c'était loin d'en être une – pour lui, en tout cas.

Et Seryô… Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait. La communication ne passait pas. Ils étaient censés sortir ensemble, mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa Shino – du moins, beaucoup trop souvent au goût de Yuzuru – et chaque discussion qu'ils avaient finissait par coincer. Le mécanisme se bloquait. Et la clé serait certainement leur rupture.

Il n'en avait pas envie… Il ne voulait pas être le mouchoir jeté après usage. Il voulait rester. Être le suivant… Celui de la semaine d'après. Et encore celle d'après.

Il avait passé le dimanche entier avec une boule dans le ventre ; c'était le jour où tout passerait ou casserait définitivement. Et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, à vrai dire. Seryô était trop imprévisible… Mais enfin, ça n'aurait pas été son style de s'effacer sans essayer, de toute façon.

- Sors avec moi, Seryô… Je t'aime…

Le moment où ses espoirs tomberaient en miettes, le moment où il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux de lui. Le moment où tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant la semaine partirait en lambeaux.

Le moment n'était jamais arrivé.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Les bras de Seryô l'avaient entouré, et sa voix lui avait murmuré les mots, tout contre son oreille – et le cerveau de Yuzuru n'arrivait plus à imprimer.

- Hein ?

Et Shino, alors ? Il l'aimait _vraiment_ plus que Shino ?

Oui. Apparemment oui.

Et la prochaine semaine serait à lui, visiblement. À lui, et à personne d'autre. La _sienne_. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en émerveiller.

- Tu ne m'as pas jeté après usage, finalement, murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient installés dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux, et Yuzuru devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Seryô – la rame n'était pas vide, et il n'avait pas envie d'attirer de la mauvaise attention sur le brun. Il était tellement beau, déjà, que tout le monde les fixait.

Son murmure tenait plus de la réflexion personnelle, mais Seryô l'entendit tout de même.

- Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi qui me jettes après usage, avoua-t-il d'un air piteux. Tu prenais ça pour une blague… Et moi j'étais sérieux.

- Je l'étais aussi ! s'indigna Yuzuru. Enfin… peut-être pas le tout premier jour, mais… Bon sang, arrête de sourire comme ça !

Impossible de se concentrer quand Seryô le regardait de cette façon. Son sourire, ses yeux illuminés, tout ce qu'il voyait lui brouillait ses pensées.

Comme toujours.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Fin : 10h49<p>

Et voilà mes choubidous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine !


End file.
